logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Rede Sigma
1965-1966 1966-1976 O Que E Bom Esta Na Sigma.png|Network ID (1973). Rede Sigma 1966 remake.png|Network ID (1966, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma canal 4 ident.png|Network ID (Rio de Sineiro only, 1966, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma 1971 plim plim.png|Commercial break ID (1971, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma 1972 plim plim.png|Commercial break ID (1972, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma 1973 black and white.png|Network ID (1973, 2014 recreation). O Que E Bom Esta Na Sigma (2).png|Network ID (1973, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma 1973 color.png|Commercial break ID (color, 1973, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma 1974 ID.png|Network ID (1974, 2014 recreation). 1969-1970 1970-1972 Rede Sigma 1972 ID.png|Network ID (1970, 2014 recreation). 1972-1976 1976-1986 1976-1980 Rede Sigma vinheta 1976.png|Network ID (1976). Rede Sigma 1977.png|Network ID (1977). Rede Sigma vinheta 1976 (April 2015 remake).png|Network ID (1976, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma 1976 plim plim.png|Commercial break ID (1976, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma 1977 (2014).png|Network ID (1977, 2014 recreation). 2014 remake of the other Rede Sigma ident from 1977.png|Network ID (1977, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma ID 1978.png|Post-promo ID (1978, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma ID 1979 (2014).png|Network ID (1979, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma ID 1980.png|Network ID (1980, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma Plim Plim 1978.png|Commercial break ID (1978, 2014 recreation). 1980-1983 Rede Sigma 15 Anos 1.png|Network ID (15th anniversary, 1980, 2014 recreation) (1). Rede Sigma 15 Anos 2.png|Network ID (15th anniversary, 1980, 2014 recreation) (2). Rede Sigma ID 1981.png|Network ID (1981, 2014 recreation) (1). Rede Sigma ID 1981 2.png|Network ID (1981, 2014 recreation) (2). Rede Sigma end of promo ID 1981.png|Post-promo ID (1981, 2014 recreation). Sigma plim plim 1981.png|Commercial break ID (1981, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma ID 1982.png|Network ID (1982, 2014 recreation). Rede sigma plim plim 1982.png|Commercial break ID (1982, 2014 recreation). 1983-1986 Rede Sigma 1983 Ident.png|Network ID (1983). Tempo Sigmal.png|Network ID (Tempo Sigmal, 1983). Sigma Plim Plim 1984.png|Commercial break ID (1984). Rede Sigma 20 Anos.png|Network ID (20th anniversary, 1985). Rede Sigma 1983 Ident remake.png|Network ID (1983, 2014 recreation) (1). Rede Sigma 1984 ID (2).png|Network ID (1983, 2014 recreation) (2). Rede sigma 1983 - 1984.png|Network ID (1983, 2014 recreation) (3). Tempo Sigmal (2).png|Network ID (Tempo Sigmal, 1983, 2014 recreation). Sigma plim plim 1983 (1).png|Commercial break ID (1983, 2014 recreation) (1). Rede Sigma plim plim 1983 2.png|Commercial break ID (1983, 2014 recreation) (2). Sigma plim plim 1983 (3).png|Commercial break ID (1983, 2014 recreation) (3). No Pique da Sigma.png|Network ID (1984, 2014 recreation) (1). Entre No Ar - Rede Sigma.png|Network ID (1984, 2014 recreation) (2). Sigma Plim Plim 1984 (2).png|Commercial break ID (1984, 2014 recreation). Primavera No Ar - No Pique da Sigma.png|Network ID (Spring 1984, 2014 recreation). Verao Tempo Jovem Na Sigma.png|Network ID (Summer 1984, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma 20 Anos (2).png|Network ID (20th anniversary, 1985, 2014 recreation). Rede sigma numero uno.png|Network ID (Veículo nº 1, 1985, 2014 recreation). 1986-1992 Rede Sigma 1989 Ident.png|Network ID (1989). Rede Sigma 25 Anos.png|Network ID (25th anniversary, 1990). Rede Sigma_Ident 1991.png|Network ID (1991). Vem que tem, na sigma tem.png|Network ID (1986, 2014 recreation). Pegue essa onda essa onda pega.png|Network ID (1987, 2014 recreation) (1). Pegue e onda da sigma.png|Network ID (1987, 2014 recreation) (2). Rede de Sigma.png|Post-promo ID (1988, 2014 recreation). 89, a Sigma pega pra valer.png|Network ID (1989, 2014 recreation) (1). Rede Sigma 1989 Ident (2014).png|Network ID (1989, 2014 recreation) (2). Rede Sigma 25 Anos (2014 remake).png|Network ID (25th anniversary, 1990, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma Ident 1991 (2).png|Network ID (1991, 2014 recreation). Mad TV spoof - Rede Sigma circa 1988.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). Mad TV spoof - Rede Sigma circa 1989.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2005). Rede Sigma spoof from MadTV.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003). 1992-2005 1992-1996 Rede Sigma 1992 Ident.png|Network ID (1992). Rede Sigma ident 1992 (2014 remake).png|Network ID (1992, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma ident 1995.png|Network ID (30th anniversary, 1995, 2014 recreation). Mad TV spoof 48.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1996). Mad TV spoof 44.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2004). 1996-2000 Sigma e voce, uma nova emocao, a cada dia.png|Network ID (1999). 2000-2005 Rede Sigma 2000 Ident Ricefield.png|Network ID (Ricefield, 2000, 2014 recreation). Rede Sigma ident 1.png|Network ID (Volcano, 2000, 2014 recreation). Mad TV spoof 4.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2001). Rede Sigma - another Mad TV spoof.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). 2005-2008 Rede Sigma Ident 2007.png|Network ID (2007). Mad TV spoof 9.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2005). 2008-2014 2008-2011 Rede Sigma 2008 alternate.png|Alternate version with wordmark. 2011-2014 2014-present 2014-2015 Rede Sigma 2014 alternate.png|Alternate version with wordmark. 2015-present Rede Sigma 2015 alternate.png|Alternate version with wordmark. Category:Television channels in Palesia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Grupo Sigma Category:Palesia Category:Television